


La víctima perfecta

by Addie_Redfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Redfield/pseuds/Addie_Redfield
Summary: Sólo bastó retar su espíritu atrevido para que Claire Redfield aceptara subir al auto de un hombre que apenas conocía. Albert Wesker no sólo había salvado a la damisela en apuros de las manos de su novio abusivo, también consiguió a su víctima perfecta.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**_Once años atrás…_ **

**_Claire_ **

—No puedo creer que no hayas conseguido boletos para el concierto, Mark —protesté en voz alta dentro del viejo mustang de mi novio en curso.

—Ya te lo dije, Claire, el imbécil de Bob retrasó mi paga y no pude comprarlos a tiempo —Mark se llevó la mano a la nuca, apenado—. El viejo sigue creyendo que me robé su precioso juego de llaves inglesas. Me cansé de decirle que no lo hice, aun así me los está descontando de mi salario.

Me apoyé en el respaldo del asiento y esbocé una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo. Bob tenía suficientes motivos para dudar de Mark y no lo culpo. Yo también he sido víctima de sus "malos hábitos" —lo digo porque hallé el collar de plata que Chris me regaló por mi cumpleaños en una casa de empeño—. No entiendo porque sigo a lado de un chico como Mark Thompson, el tipo no es capaz de mantener un empleo por más de tres meses, fuma cigarrillos como si su vida dependiera de ello y que decir de su manera de beber; he tenido que evitar en varias ocasiones que termine a golpes con algún borracho en el bar del pueblo. Sinceramente me siento cansada de esta situación; no obstante, no me siento capaz de dejarlo.

Después de todo soy una Redfield, y obstinada es mi segundo nombre. Chris me dijo desde el momento en que conoció a Mark que era un chico problema y que no lo quería ver cerca de mí. Por supuesto que no iba a obedecerlo, ¿Con qué calidad moral me pide que deje a mi novio cuando él se acuesta con una chica diferente cada fin de semana?

De pronto las primeras notas de _Sweet child of mine_ comenzaron a sonar alrededor del estadio de las panteras de Raccon City. Un sentimiento de alegría mezclado con decepción y furia albergaron mi pecho. En serio, deseaba estar ahí entre la multitud, vitoreando los versos de mi canción favorita, incluso tenía planes de escabullirme hasta los camerinos de la banda y cumplir mi sueño de conocer a Axl Rose —aunque lamentaba no poder acercarme a Slash, ya que había dejado la banda dos años atrás—, aun así, podía escucharse el concierto desde nuestro lugar. Mark bebió de golpe su cerveza, estrujó la lata con fuerza y sacó otra del asiento trasero del auto.

—Mark, ya has bebido suficiente— lo reprendí, molesta.

— ¿Quién eres, mi madre? —inquirió Mark con aquella sonrisa burlona que tanto detestaba.

Le arrebaté la lata de cerveza y la arrojé por la ventana. Mark salió del auto y la levantó del césped.

— ¡Qué demonios sucede contigo! —exclamó Mark, furioso—. ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirla?

—No y te aseguro que no quiero saberlo—espeté.

— ¿Siempre tienes que comportarte como una zorra? —inquirió Mark.

Aquella pregunta entró como una bala por mis oídos, rompiendo lo poco de la buena imagen que aún conservaba de mi novio. Sin decir una palabra, tomé mi vieja mochila de lona y salí del auto. Caminé por el prado y revisé el bolsillo de mis jeans, encontré un par de dólares y mi bálsamo de labios sabor cereza. La parada de autobús quedaba a unos metros del estadio, mi mente barajeó la posibilidad de llamar a Chris y decirle que pasara a recogerme después de su cita con Jill —bueno, creo que así se llamaba cuando la vi por la mañana en la cocina de la casa vestida únicamente con la camiseta de mi hermano—, pero la deseché en seguida, no estaba de humor para soportar uno de sus sermones paternales.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer y tuve que ponerme la gorra de mi cazadora roja. La brisa helada corría como una cortina de seda y ésta acariciaba mi rostro. Una cálida lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y apreté los puños con fuerza. Me sentía estúpida y humillada; nunca antes un chico me había llamado zorra —si Chris lo hubiese escuchado le habría roto la cara sin pensarlo—, tenía que dejar a Mark de una buena vez y olvidarme de él para siempre; por suerte el verano estaba a días de terminar y las clases pronto comenzarían. No me sentía entusiasmada por entrar a mi segundo año en la universidad, pero tampoco me apetecía pasar el resto de mi vida en Raccon trabajando de cajera en algún centro comercial.

Sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo con fuerza. Me volví hacia el desconocido y entonces me di cuenta de que Mark me había seguido el paso.

—Claire. Nena, vamos a hablar —suplicó con su tono de voz arrepentida, que conocía muy bien.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —me planté frente a él, furiosa—. Bien. Esto se acabó Mark.

— ¿Estás bromeando conmigo, verdad? —inquirió Mark de forma burlona.

— No estoy jugando. Ya no quiero salir contigo, Mark. Estoy cansada de esto.

Mark esbozó una sonrisa burlona y se llevó las manos a las caderas. Su mirada se tornó peligrosa y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Nunca antes había lo había visto tan furioso. Me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me dijo en voz baja: —A mí nadie me deja, ¿lo entiendes?

Yo me quedé perpleja. No quedaba atisbo del chico divertido y despreocupado que conocía. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero sus dedos eran como grilletes alrededor de mi muñeca. Miré a mí alrededor y para mi mala suerte no había nadie cerca. La parada del autobús estaba a más de doscientos metros y casi todos los transeúntes estaban varados alrededor del estadio escuchando el concierto. El ruido era tan ensordecedor que si intentaba gritar, seguro nadie me escucharía.

— ¡Suéltame! —Le ordené apretando los dientes—. ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

—Para nada —Mark sonrió de forma ladina—. Te ves más linda cuando estas furiosa.

— ¡Déjame!

De repente vi cómo la mano libre de Mark se levantó sobre su cabeza y la dirigió a mí con fuerza. La sangre se heló en mis venas y lo único que hice en ese momento fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto del golpe contra mi rostro. Una voz grave y masculina irrumpió nuestra escena, obligándome a volver a la realidad.

—Así que eres de los que gustan con golpear a las mujeres—dijo el hombre desde las sombras.

— ¡Métete en tus asuntos, viejo! —espetó Mark, molesto, sin soltarme.

Esa voz… Yo sabía que la había escuchado en alguna parte, ¿pero en dónde? Mi mente se hizo trizas en un segundo, tratando de averiguar quién era él. El hombre salió de la oscuridad que lo ocultaba y mi sorpresa fue mayor al darme cuenta de que se trataba del Capitán Albert Wesker, Jefe del equipo Alpha de los Stars y superior directo de mi hermano.

— ¡Suéltala! —ordenó el Capitán con una voz tan cortante como un cuchillo.

— ¿En serio crees que voy a obedecerte? —Mark se burló y su agarré cobró más fuerza, haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor.

Wesker se acercó con pasos decididos hacia Mark. Debo decir que por un momento no supe si tenía más miedo de mi novio violento o de la mirada férrea y cargada de furia del jefe de mi hermano. El capitán me tomó del brazo que tenía libre y tiró de mi tan fuerte que pude zafarme del agarre de Mark.

— ¡Te he dicho que te metas en tus asuntos! —gritó Mark soltando un golpe con el puño hacia Wesker.

El Capitán capturó la mano de su atacante al aire y comenzó a estrujar sus dedos, haciendo que Mark soltara un fuerte alarido.

— ¡Idiota! —Masculló Mark apretando los dientes con el rostro completamente rojo—. ¡Vas a romperme la mano!

Wesker esbozó una sonrisa que más que burlona, era malvada. Yo miraba la escena petrificada desde mi lugar. El capitán estaba disfrutando de lastimar a Mark y aquello me provocó mucho miedo. Pensé en intervenir, pero me contuve de hacerlo, seguía furiosa con el imbécil de mi ahora ex novio por haberme llamado zorra.

—Creo que con esto te quedará claro que no debes meterte con ella —Wesker lo soltó con un empuje y Mark cayó sobre la hierba húmeda.

Wesker se volvió hacia mí y yo tragué saliva con dificultad. Mi primer pensamiento en ese momento fue: ¿le contará a Chris lo que Mark intentó golpearme? Lo que le hizo el capitán a Mark sería un juego de niños comparado con lo que mi hermano le haría si enterara de la verdad. Aún recuerdo cuando éramos niños y un chico del colegio comenzó a lanzarme piedras en el patio de juegos, provocándome una herida cerca de una de mis cejas. Chris molió a golpes al niño hasta romperle la nariz y tirarle un par de dientes de leche. Si eso hizo cuando apenas tenía nueve años, no quería saber de lo que era capaz ahora con veinticinco años y un entrenamiento militar de elite.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó el Capitán con voz gélida.

—Sí, estoy bien —apenas respondí—. Lamento que haya tenido que mirar todo esto.

—He visto cosas peores en mi trabajo. No deberías salir más con ese imbécil —me dijo, sacando sus gafas de sol de su chaleco táctico —. Andando, es tarde.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté, intrigada.

—Sube al auto y no hagas preguntas —me ordenó con una voz que no daba lugar a discusión.

¿Quién se creía para darme órdenes? pensé

—Lo lamento pero es tarde —dije—. Además no es correcto que vaya con usted.

— ¿Desde cuándo Claire Redfield hace lo correcto? —dijo esbozando media sonrisa.

Aquello me pareció una locura —y también un golpe bajo a mi orgullo—. ¿A dónde me llevaría? Apenas conocía a ese hombre y ahora me debatía entre subir o no a su auto. Me volví hacia donde estaba Mark y éste se encontraba arrancando su viejo Mustang con la mano aún adolorida. Si Albert Wesker me defendió de mi ex novio violento, supuse que no sería capaz de hacerme daño. Así que obedecí subiendo a su coche patrulla y juntos nos alejamos del estadio de Raccon.

.

.

**_Albert_ **

Era la víctima perfecta.

Sólo bastó retar su espíritu atrevido para que la hermana del idiota de Redfield aceptara subir a mi auto.

Después de dejar el estadio de Raccon, tomé el camino por el boulevard Roson hacia la casa de los Redfield. Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de nosotros, nunca me ha interesado en realidad entablar conversación con alguien, pero si no quería que la chica sospechara de mis intenciones con ella, debía actuar rápido.

— ¿Qué hacías sola con ese tipo? —le pregunté de la forma más amigable que pude.

—Estábamos escuchando el concierto —respondió sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

Otro silencio.

El tráfico a esa hora era un caos. Maldito concierto. Estúpidos jóvenes que encuentran placer bebiendo cerveza, escuchando música ruidosa y teniendo sexo como animales en el asiento trasero de su auto. No tenía idea de que Claire Redfield tuviera ese tipo de gustos. La miré por el rabillo del ojo, su cabello rojo brillaba como lava ardiente bajo la tenue luz de las farolas que se colaba al interior de mi patrulla, tenía las manos metidas en su cazadora y su mirada fija hacia ninguna parte.

¿Por qué aceptó subir a mi coche patrulla sin hacer preguntas?

Por un momento me pregunté en que estaría pensando ella ahora. Claire Redfield no era una desconocida para mí. La veía merodear de vez en cuando por el cuartel de los STARS regalándoles a los miembros del equipo galletas caseras y donas de azúcar como si fuera un maldito conejo de pascua. Su risa alegre sonaba como un eco por todo el lugar causándome irritación, no obstante; debo admitir que algunas veces me agradaba escucharla reír de los malos chistes de Brad Vickers —que en realidad eran un intento por agradar a la chica y así conseguir salir con ella, por fortuna no cayó en el juego de galantería barata de ese pobre infeliz—. Si bien podía echarla cuando quisiera, nunca lo hice. Por alguna extraña razón permitía se paseara por los pasillos como si fuese una más de mi equipo.

De pronto Claire extendió el brazo, encendió la radio y comenzó a sintonizar una estación.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —le espeté, irritado.

Claire continuó con su labor, ignorándome por completo.

Tomé su mano para evitar seguir escuchando aquella mezcla de estática, chirridos y la estridente voz de Aretha Franklin.

— ¡Sólo pon algo y deja de jugar, niña! —le grité.

Torció la boca, haciendo un leve puchero. Por un momento parecía que estaba con una niña pequeña en lugar de una mujer adulta. Contuve las ganas de reír y volví la vista al camino. Por fin logró sintonizar una estación y se hundió en el asiento de copiloto, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó de mala gana.

—A tu casa.

—Este no es el camino —señaló—. Es en serio. ¿Adónde me llevas?

Me acomodé las gafas y no respondí. Tomé la intersección para salir a la avenida Devon y pise un poco más el acelerador. Podía sentir el miedo de Claire flotar en el aire y aquello me pareció hermoso. Niña idiota, Chris debió enseñarle a su hermana a no subirse a autos con extraños. Me pregunto si accedió a venir conmigo sólo porque soy el jefe de su hermano.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —le dije esbozando una sonrisa—. Después de eso te llevaré a tu casa.

—Capitán Wesker, sólo lléveme a casa —suplicó.

Giré a la izquierda y subí colina arriba. Claire intentó abrir la puerta, sin lograrlo. Trabé los seguros sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Claire se hundió en el asiento y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa. ¿Acaso creía que era algún tipo de degenerado? —Aunque sonaba tentadora la idea de pasar un buen rato con ella, después de todo, no pasé en balde mirando sus bien formadas curvas, desde mi oficina cada vez que visitaba a su hermano—, yo tenía otros planes para aquella pelirroja, era perfecta para el ensayo con el nuevo suero que diseñé; su juventud y su buena salud estaban de su lado, así que nada podía fallar. Soy un hombre meticuloso y no tiraría mi trabajo a la basura eligiendo a cualquier ser humano para mi experimento, debía ser alguien especial…

Y Claire Redfield lo era…

Por fin llegamos a mi mansión. Detuve el auto y apagué las luces. Caminé hacia donde estaba Claire, la cual miraba atónita mi morada desde el cristal de la ventana. Aproveché su distracción para abrir la puerta, tomarla del brazo y obligarla a bajar de golpe. Ella tropezó y la sostuve, tomándola del torso. La suave curva de sus senos rozó mi pecho y de pronto mi respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada. Hacía mucho que no estaba cerca de una mujer y quizá por ello, la cercanía de aquella chiquilla me afectaba. Tenía que alejarla de inmediato, pero el aroma a jazmín de su cabello me tenía embriagado.

Por suerte ella logró recobrar la compostura y dio un paso atrás. Cometí el error de soltarla y pensé que saldría huyendo despavorida. En lugar de eso, se acomodó su vieja mochila de lona y dijo: —Para ser policía, tiene una casa muy ostentosa.

—Fue herencia de mi abuelo —mentí.

—Debió ser alguien como mucho dinero —repuso Claire encaminándose hacia la escalinata de la entrada.

—Lo era —la seguí con satisfacción. Esto sería tan fácil como coser y cantar. Abrí la puerta y agregué: —Pasa. En un momento encenderé la chimenea.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo —dijo mirando hacia el cielo—. Chris se preocupará si no llego antes de las dos.

La tomé por la barbilla y le dije en voz baja: —Eres una chica valiente, no deberías dejar que tu hermano te trate como una niña.

Se acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja y sonrió. De nuevo, su rebeldía jugó a mi favor.

—Tienes razón —repuso, decidida—. Además se supone que estoy en un concierto de los Guns N' Roses ¿no?

Le dediqué una sonrisa antes de soltarla y abrir la puerta de la mansión. Nos adentramos a la vieja casa y Claire levantó la vista, tratando mirar a detalle todo a su alrededor. Creí que la arquitectura barroca, las cortinas oscuras y la falta de luz en la sala de estar la asustarían, sin embargo; parecía fascinada divisando el candelabro antiguo de cristal cortado que colgaba en el centro del techo del salón. Una ráfaga de aire helado proveniente de uno de los ventanales me recordó que debía encender la chimenea. Busqué el atizador y la botella de iniciador de fuego. Vertí una buena cantidad de líquido y arrojé un fósforo. La leña crujía de forma ruidosa bajo las llamas y por un momento imaginé aquellos sonidos como si fuesen los gritos de dolor de algún pobre diablo tratando de huir de su propia muerte.

Miré embelesado el fuego, tanto que no noté cuando Claire se puso a mi lado y juntos miramos en silencio las llamas.

—Gracias por salvarme —dijo sin quitar la vista del fuego.

—Deja de agradecerme o harás que me arrepienta de haberte ayudado —le dije irritado. Odiaba su adulación, sin embargo; ella soltó una risita burlona, interpretando mi frase como si fuera una broma.

—Es un hombre misterioso, Capitán.

—Deja de hablarme con tanto respeto, me haces sentir viejo—solté apoyando mis manos contra el frío mármol de la chimenea.

—Está bien… Albert —Claire tomó el atizador y comenzó a jugar con la leña encendida—. Algunas veces me sentí intimidada por ti, cómo en este momento, por ejemplo.

Su confesión me sorprendió.

—No eres un mal hombre como todos los muchachos del cuartel piensan —Claire se cubrió la mano ante la indiscreción que acaba de cometer—. Lo lamento, no debí decir esto.

—Está bien. Siempre supe que no era del agrado de ellos, sobre todo de tu hermano, ¿O me equivoco? —le dije volviéndome hacia ella. Claire guardó silencio el cual interpreté como una respuesta positiva.

Me alejé de ella y me dirigí al mini bar para servir dos copas de brandy. Espero que esa niña sepa apreciar un buen licor, no como la cerveza barata que bebía con el tipo aquel afuera del estadio. Una vez servidas, saqué un par de píldoras de mi bolsillo y las puse en la bebida de Claire. Esperé éstas se disolvieran en el alcohol y cuando lo hicieron, volví con mi invitada.

—Aquí tienes —le entregué una copa.

—Gracias —ella la tomó y dio un pequeño sorbo—. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a mostrarme?

—Acompáñame —la tomé de la mano, salimos de la sala de estar hacia un amplio pasillo que llevaba directamente a mi biblioteca personal.

Siempre supe que Claire Redfield era amante de los libros. Cada vez que la veía en el cuartel, mataba el tiempo leyendo alguna novela o cualquier otra lectura. Sabía que si le mostraba mi colección personal quedaría impresionada y no me equivoqué. Desde el momento en que cruzó el umbral su expresión fue de total asombro. Miles de títulos ordenados de forma alfabética, todos ellos cubiertos con una ligera capa de polvo. El olor a humedad y a papel viejo era tan penetrante que resultaba irritante, no obstante; a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Dejó caer su mochila al suelo y corrió hacia donde estaban los ejemplares de pasta dura de las novelas de Jane Austen, tomó un volumen de _Persuasión_ y lo ojeó como si fuese el tesoro más valioso que hubiera encontrado.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntéantes de dar un sorbo a mi copa.

—Esta es una edición muy antigua, ¿dónde la conseguiste? —preguntó, fascinada.

—Lo libros venían con la mansión —le dije, esta vez no estaba mintiendo—. Puedes quedártelo.

— ¿De verdad? —inquirió, sorprendida.

—Claro —respondí —. Pero antes, bebe un poco más. El brandy no debe estar expuesto mucho tiempo al exterior o pierde su aroma.

—Si tú lo dices —Claire bebió de golpe su copa e hizo una mueca de asco—. Sabe horrible. ¿Cómo puedes beber esto?

—El buen vino es como la vida misma: sólo hay que disfrutarlo mientras se tiene en la mano —le dije levantando su barbilla con mi dedo índice.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa tímida, antes de que sus piernas flaquearan. Logré sostenerla antes de que cayera sobre la fría duela. Claire hizo un intento por reincorporarse, sin lograrlo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y dijo: — ¿Qué me has hecho, Albert?

—Nada, aún —susurré en su oído—. Esto apenas comienza.


	2. Chapter 2

**_El presente…_ **

**_En alguna parte de Europa_ **

**_Claire_ **

Qué más da…

Otro día perdido, atrapada en este cuerpo el cual ha dejado de ser el mío…

La nieve cae serena acariciando los prados, dejando su estela cristalina a su paso. La brisa helada mueve las copas de los árboles a un ritmo casi melodioso. Mientras espero paciente a que se abra la puerta metálica, escucho el canto de las cigarras que están escondidas en la hierba, me pregunto si ellas también me temen como lo hacen los demás. Cierro los ojos e intento deleitarme con el aroma del campo, sin embargo no lo consigo. Quiero llorar… quiero gritar de rabia, pero mi boca se niega a emitir sonido alguno. El mecanismo de entrada se acciona de forma ruidosa y me adentro a mi escondite.

Camino por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a mi celda —aunque Wesker suele llamarlo "tus aposentos"—. Una vez ahí me quito el traje de combate y lo dejo caer por el piso. Deshago el moño simple que sostiene mi cabello y comienzo a deambular por la habitación. Una cama individual, una mesita de noche y una silla metálica es todo mobiliario que decora el lugar donde he pasado los últimos once años de mi vida, cautiva. Una pequeña ventana es lo único que permite que un poco de luz del día entre en esta alcoba, a veces paso las horas mirando a través del sucio cristal como el sol se despierta al alba y se despide con sus últimos rayos, para dar paso a la noche. Entonces la luna llega y la miro mientras en mi fuero interno le cuento lo mucho que echo de menos mi vida anterior, a los chicos del cuartel, a Barry pero sobre a mi hermano. Ella es mi confidente y amiga, ha sido testigo de todo calvario que he vivido a manos de ese malnacido. Sé que me escucha, ¿Por qué lo sé?, porque cada vez que hablamos le pido que no me deje sola, y así, aunque las nubes cubran el cielo nocturno o se desate una feroz tormenta, la luna siempre está ahí brillando para mí.

Me detengo frente al espejo y miro mi cuerpo desnudo. Hay cardenales oscuros alrededor de mi cuello, producto de la pelea con un grupo de soldados, hace unos días atrás. También noto un par de marcas rojas, las tocó y los recuerdos de Albert besando cada rincón de mi piel mientras me posee con lujuria, azotan mi mente y me producen una mezcla de desprecio y asco. Apenas la noche anterior, Wesker se había colado en mi habitación —y en mi cama—, y me tomó sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Lo único que puedo hacer es imaginarme a mí misma viviendo otro momento; refugiándome en los recuerdos de mi vida anterior, mientras él satisface conmigo sus instintos más carnales. Así ha sido siempre, desde que soy su prisionera.

Ya no soy dueña de mi propio cuerpo… Aquello me hacía sentir frustrada

Ya no queda nada de la figura inocente de aquella chica que soñaba con un futuro lejos de Raccon City; mis curvas se hicieron más pronunciadas y que decir de mi rostro; mis ojos perdieron su brillo y mis labios no han esbozado una sonrisa de alegría en años.

Doy un vistazo a mis manos y noto que hay manchas de sangre en ellas. De nuevo otro inocente pagó el precio de la ambición de Albert. Si tan sólo el Doctor Newman me hubiese entregado las muestras sin oponerse, quizá no habría tenido que pelear con él y golpearlo hasta romperle el cuello. El trabajo ya estaba hecho: Wesker obtuvo lo que quiso y yo vuelvo a mi confinamiento.

No era el primer hombre que asesinaba usando únicamente mis puños. He hecho cosas terribles bajo el control de Albert; él dice estar orgulloso de mí y de lo que ha logrado conmigo. Yo no puedo gritarle lo mucho que lo desprecio, el suero que corre por mis venas me ha hundido en el silencio y me ha robado el control de mis acciones; sin embargo, no ha podido apoderarse de mi conciencia, de mis recuerdos y de la que alguna vez fue Claire Redfield.

El ruido de unos pasos logra sacarme de mi ensoñación. Seguro es Albert quien ya notó que he vuelto de mi último trabajo. No obstante, conozco muy bien el ritmo del caminar de Wesker y sé que no es él quien anda deambulando por el pasillo exterior. Recojo del suelo mi traje de combate y me visto de prisa. Tomó la 9 mm que está en el cajón de la mesita de noche y me pongo en alerta.

El sonido se hace cada vez más fuerte. Quito el seguro de mi arma y salgo de la habitación. Seguro es algún enemigo de Albert y si viene a matarlo, con gusto le ayudaría; aunque eso es imposible, ya que estoy programada para proteger a ese infeliz, gracias al dispositivo que brilla en medio de mi pecho.

Me dirijo hacia la fuente del ruido, caminando de forma sigilosa. Las lámparas incandescentes apenas si iluminan el pasillo, una de ellas parpadea; señal de que su luz se extinguirá en cualquier momento. Llego hasta la sala de entrenamiento y veo a dos personas de espaldas mirando hacia el techo. Son un hombre y una mujer. Desde mi posición puedo darles un disparo certero en la cabeza y terminar con la amenaza. Ella le murmura algo a él y asiente. Camino a hurtadillas y me escondo detrás de una máquina de ejercicios. La chica se vuelve hacia mí y logra divisarme tras la estructura de hierro fundido.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos…

De pronto, desde lo más profundo de mis recuerdos, salta la imagen de una chica con la melena revuelta, sosteniendo una taza de café en la cocina de mi casa, vestida únicamente con la camiseta de mi hermano.

 _No puede ser ella_ pensé.

Otro recuerdo.

Esta vez, ella se mete a la ducha mientras Chris se da un baño. Se da cuenta de que la atrapé en el acto, me giña un ojo y pone un dedo sobres sus labios, indicándome que no haga ruido. Me tumbo de nuevo sobre el sofá y miro una mala película de terror; es sábado por la noche y no estaba de ánimos para salir por ahí con mis amigos. Tuve que subir el volumen de la televisión algunos niveles más para no escucharlos mientras los dos tenían sexo bajo la regadera.

— ¿Claire? —Jill bajó su arma y se dirigió hacia mí—. ¿Claire, eres tú?

La alegría inundó mi pecho. Quería abrazarla y decirle que a ella también la eché de menos estos años. Deseé que me perdonara por gritarle aquella vez que era una buscona por salir con aquel tipo mientras mi hermano se hundía en alcohol por ella. Todo había sido un malentendido, el mismo Chris me lo explicó y me sentí fatal los siguientes días. Después del concierto de los Guns N' Roses, tenía pensado pasar a su apartamento y disculparme con ella. Jill me agradaba, aunque nunca tuve oportunidad de decírselo.

Jill extendió su mano e intentó tocarme. El dispositivo en mi pecho se encendió y sentí una carga poderosa de suero correr por mis venas.

Albert estaba cerca.

Mi juicio se estaba nublando. Quería gritarle a Jill que se alejara, en unos segundos me convertiría en una persona peligrosa. Ella sonrió y le lanzó un chiflido al hombre que la acompañaba, éste se giró y mis ojos se encontraron con los de él.

_¿Chris?... ¡Oh, Dios mío!... Es Chris_

Mi hermano me miró con los ojos desorbitados. Jill me ofreció su mano para que yo saliera de mi escondite.

—Vamos, Claire. Salgamos de aquí —dijo Jill.

Chris se acercó, cauteloso. Dios, cuanto había cambiado mi hermano. Era más corpulento de lo que lo recordaba, su rostro ya no era el del joven aventurero y lleno de vida; las marcas del cansancio de habían apoderado de sus facciones y tenía un par de pequeñas cicatrices cerca de la ceja izquierda. Ya no usaba su uniforme de los STARS, esta vez traía puestas ropas de combate —con un emblema en el brazo que no pude identificar—, y portaba una pistola 9 mm en la mano. Su mirada era fría, como la de un hombre que fue endurecido a golpes por la vida, no obstante; sus ojos aún brillaban como los del niño que me robaba el último trozo de pastel o como cuando peleó con la trabajadora social para que no me llevaran con una familia de acogida y se hizo cargo de mí, apenas cumplió los dieciocho años.

Él estiró el brazo y acarició mi rostro con el dorso de la mano. Quería comprobar que yo era real. Su toque era cálido y suave. Me sorprendí de sentir aquella caricia, a pesar de que el suero corría por mi sangre evitaba que tuviera sensaciones humanas.

Otra punzada en mi pecho... Mi voluntad se estaba haciendo añicos.

Tomé la mano de Chris y la estrujé con fuerza. Él dio un paso atrás y se percató que no era su hermana la que estaba frente a él, sino un monstruo. Jill se puso de pie y me apuntó con su arma.

_Dispara Jill y acaba con esto de una buena vez_

— ¿Claire, qué te pasa? —Inquirió Chris—. Soy yo, tu hermano.

—Chris, ella no es Claire —dijo Jill con amargura y puso el dedo en el gatillo—. Mírala bien, tu hermana no te miraría con tanto odio. Ya dejamos vivo a Wesker, no podemos volver a cometer errores, Chris. Tenemos que acabar con ella.

_Escúchala Chris, ella tiene razón. Si me dejan viva, los atacaré y no me detendré hasta matarlos. Acaben conmigo y luego maten a ese bastardo de Albert_

Jill empuñó su arma y justo antes de jalar el gatillo, Chris la detuvo.

—No puedo hacerlo. Es mi hermana —soltó Chris con una de dolor en su voz—. Wesker la convirtió en un monstruo, es cierto, pero sé que en su interior, aún está la Claire Redfield que conocemos. Cuando todos dijeron que estaba muerta, no lo creí. Siempre supe que estaba viva, mi instinto me lo decía. La busqué por once años y por fin la encuentro, Jill. No volveré a perderla.

Jill bajó su arma y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Me llenó de dolor el enterarme del infierno que vivió mi hermano por mi ausencia. Yo también lo extrañé y siempre albergué la esperanza de volver a casa con él.

—Debemos sacarla de aquí y ayudarla —dijo Jill, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Chris.

—De acuerdo —Jill asintió.

Me puse en posición de combate, lista para atacar. No quería hacerles daño, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El primer golpe había sido lanzado.

.

.

**_Albert_ **

Había sido un día largo.

Uroboros aún no estaba listo y ya tenía un comprador final.

Las pruebas no salieron como esperaba. Los conejillos de indias reaccionaron de forma negativa al virus y tuve que acabar con ellas, antes de que rompieran sus jaulas y dejaran una estela de infección a su paso —tal y como sucedió con el T-Virus en Raccon City—. Quizá debería escuchar a mi fiel asistente, el doctor Davis y comenzar las pruebas en humanos. Encontrar sujetos de experimentación sería un problema, sobre todo porque mi laboratorio estaba cincuenta kilómetros del pueblo vecino. Decidí establecerme es esta finca, al sur de Escocia, y comenzar mi trabajo alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, —y de las autoridades del gobierno americano, que gustan de meter las narices donde no los llaman—.

Por fuera, la propiedad lucía como una pequeña granja. La casa principal, a simple vista era sencilla; construida la mayor parte de madera y tejas de arcilla. En el porche descansaban dos mecedoras, había un columpio improvisado, atado al sauce llorón que estaba junto a la vivienda. Cualquiera que pasase a ver, creería que es una familia la que habitaba aquella construcción —lo cual era bueno—, sin embargo; debajo del suelo, a unos diez metros de profundidad, se encuentra mi laboratorio.

Guardé las muestras del uroboros en la cámara de refrigeración y me puse a escribir las notas del día. Me sentía exhausto. Comencé a teclear en el ordenador los últimos hallazgos del virus en los conejillos de indias y lo que éste había hecho en ellas. A pesar del fracaso, descubrí que agregando un elemento catalizador, uroboros se volvía más estable, es decir; le daba habilidades sobrehumanas a quien lo portara en su sangre durante más tiempo, antes de convertirse en una criatura grotesca y sin forma.

Sólo faltaba ajustar la dosis del catalizador y el virus estaría listo.

Comencé a apagar las luces del laboratorio y miré el ajuste del aire acondicionado. El indicador marcaba veinte grados, pero el ambiente se sentía más frío y helado, seguro estaba cayendo una nevada afuera, pensé. Salí de mi lugar de trabajo y fui directamente al cuarto de control para asegurarme que todo estaba en orden, antes de irme a dormir. Había cinco monitores sobre la pared, los cuales me mostraban cada uno de los sitios de mi pequeña fortaleza: la bodega de suministros, la entrada principal y la puerta emergencia, mi laboratorio, el cuarto de entrenamiento y finalmente —y sin duda, mi habitación favorita—, la alcoba de Claire.

Fue difícil domar el espíritu rebelde de esa chiquilla. Recuerdo los primeros días del ensayo del suero. Claire se negaba a cooperar, por lo que tuve que sedarla durante días, retrasando con ello mi trabajo. Comenzó a perder peso, debido a que había dejado de comer y su salud desmejoró ya que tampoco dormía lo suficiente. La escuchaba sollozar desde su habitación y algunas veces me gritaba a través de la cámara de vigilancia lo maldito hijo de puta que era por tenerla como prisionera, lanzando cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance contra la pared. No era un espectáculo agradable, sin embargo; debía quebrar su voluntad de alguna forma, y la mejor era haciéndole ver que no cedería ante sus peticiones.

Tuve que hacer las pruebas médicas con ella bajo el efecto de poderosos calmantes. Cuando por fin le suministré la primera dosis del suero, Claire sufrió un colapso. Su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo convulsionó de forma violenta. Por un momento creí que estaba muerta, ya que por cinco minutos no dio señales de vida. La conecté a un soporte vital y durante una semana se mantuvo en un sueño profundo.

No podía esperar más tiempo y administré una segunda dosis. Fue entonces que su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar cambios notables: su cabello se volvió más rojo al punto que parecía un río de sangre corriendo sobre las sábanas blancas de su cama, su piel se tornó más pálida y fría como el alabastro, y sus facciones se cobraron un tono tan fino que lucía como una muñeca de porcelana.

Mi princesa de hielo dormía en su lecho como si fuese un ángel. Algunas solía pasar horas mirándola y no me cansaba de contemplar su belleza. La Claire Redfield que rescaté de las garras de aquel idiota quedó atrás; la chica indomable estaba muerta o atrapada en algún rincón de la mujer que yo había creado, lo supe en cuanto abrió los ojos y no encontré atisbo alguno de su inocencia.

Claire Redfield era perfecta, y lo mejor es que era sólo mía.

Coloqué el dispositivo que sumistraría las dosis adecuadas sobre el pecho de ella. Esta vez no hubo necesidad de aplicar sedantes o atarla a la cama con cintas de cuero. Se mantuvo obediente y sumisa, sin decir palabra alguna, le entregué el traje de combate y sin pudor alguno, se quitó la bata de hospital para quedar completamente desnuda frente a mí. Algo en mí se encendió en mi interior como una llamarada; su piel lucía tentadora, tenía que tocarla, probarla aunque sea una vez… y lo hice.

Entonces todo resto de cordura se fue por la borda.

La empujé sobre la pared más cercana y besé sus labios con urgencia. Por un momento pensé que me rechazaría, sin embargo; enredó sus finos dedos en mi melena y correspondió a mi beso con fiereza. ¿Claire Redfield estaba consciente de sus actos?, por supuesto que no. Ella sólo satisfacía una necesidad primaria, como el beber agua o dormir para conseguir descanso. Era joven y tenía deseos estar con un hombre como cualquier mujer normal. El suero la dejó en un estado el cual sus instintos eran tan elementales como los de un animal salvaje. Yo lo sabía y no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

La levanté del suelo y ella abrazó mis caderas con sus piernas. Podía sentir su calor a través de la tela de mis pantalones. Aquello me volvió loco, estaba lista y dispuesta, así que me deshice la barrera de la ropa y sin más preámbulo me enterré en ella con fuerza. Claire soltó un gemido ahogado, seguido de una sonrisa de satisfacción. Comencé a moverme de forma lenta—ya que por lo que noté, yo era el primer hombre en su vida y la había tomado con la delicadeza de un animal en celo—, no obstante; Claire comenzó una danza sensual con sus caderas que me obligó a ir cada vez más rápido. Ella me guio como una sílfide salvaje por el valle del deseo hasta llevarme a la cima y grité su nombre antes de liberarme en su interior. Mi nueva amante me siguió enseguida, entregándose a su propio placer, mientras se aferraba a mi hombría en un poderoso orgasmo.

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches que compartí con Claire Redfield.

Días después le encomendé su primer trabajo. Debía secuestrar a un poderoso empresario farmacéutico, Alec Brown, y robar datos confidenciales acerca de la investigación de agentes patógenos inyectados a simios del Amazonas. Aquello era vital para que uroboros naciera como el pequeño ángel de la muerte en el que se convertiría más tarde. Tenía mis dudas respecto a que si lo lograría, pero Claire se encargó de que me tragara mi inseguridad al entregarme el disco con la información que necesitaba, así como también el pesado anillo de oro que Brown usaba con todo y el dedo de su mano en él.

Vuelvo de mi ensoñación y fijo mi vista en los monitores de la pared. Noto que la alcoba de Claire se encuentra vacía. Muevo los controles de la cámara para buscarla mientras que un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

¿Se habrá ido?, imposible. Claire era leal a mí. En los once años que ha estado bajo mi control, jamás ha dado muestra de querer escapar por su cuenta.

Busco en las pantallas, para ver si logro encontrarla en alguna otra parte de la fortaleza. Veo que hay movimiento en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Un par de intrusos inspeccionan a detalle el lugar.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios lograron entrar?! —exclamé golpeando con fuerza el tablero de control.

Acerqué un poco más la cámara para ver si podía identificarlos —después de todo, debían ser parte de mi lista de enemigos jurados—. Hay un hombre que sostiene un arma al tiempo que lee unos documentos sobre el escritorio. Algo me dice que es una cara conocida pero no logro reconocerlo. De pronto éste mira hacia la lente y mi cuerpo lanza un disparo de adrenalina al darme cuenta de que se trata de Chris Redfield.

— ¡Chris! —chillé apretando los puños—. ¡Debí matarte cuando tuve oportunidad!

Una sombra avanzó en forma sigilosa y se ocultó detrás de uno de los aparatos de entrenamiento. Su silueta era inconfundible, lo que me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Vamos princesa. Hazte cargo del problema —animé a Claire.

Pasaron los minutos, pero no vi que ella hiciera algo por atacarlos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Saqué el control del dispositivo que controlaba a Claire y suministré una dosis extra del suero.

Vi como Claire se llevó la mano al pecho e hizo una mueca de dolor. La mujer que acompañaba a Chris la identifiqué como Jill —dolor en el trasero—Valentine. La recuerdo como la única mujer en mi equipo Alpha, así también como la que logró que uno de mis mejores hombres, Hans Dorety —el mejor sniper que haya conocido en mi vida—, tuviera que dejar el cuartel porque a la chica se le ocurrió acusarlo de acoso por espiarla en los vestidores, después de salir de las duchas.

Así que después de todo, esos dos se traían algo pensé.

Claire estaba agazapada y en posición de combate.

Salí del cuarto de control. Saqué un habano de mi bolsillo y lo encendí al tiempo que me encaminaba al salón de entrenamiento con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

La fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar… y yo no podía faltar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Claire_ **

Lancé el primer golpe contra Jill y esta salió disparada por los aires, chocando contra una de las paredes de piedra. Algo en ella crujió como madera seca y Chris corrió de inmediato a auxiliarla.

— ¡Jill! —exclamó Chris sosteniendo a su compañera entre sus brazos.

—Chris… estoy bien —repuso ella en un hilo de voz, tratando de incorporarse y llevándose una mano en el costado—. Es sólo una costilla rota. No es la primera vez que pasa.

Jill tomó su arma y lanzó tres disparos contra mí. Fui capaz de esquivarlos y volví a golpearla, esta vez en el estómago. Ella soltó un alarido de dolor y se sostuvo con una mano contra la mesa metálica.

Chris miraba atónito lo que pasaba, mi instinto decía que él era mi próximo objetivo, sin embargo; no quería lastimarlo. Luché contra el maldito suero, pero mi cuerpo tenía voluntad propia, le propiné una patada a la altura del rostro, dejándolo confundido. Sacó su pistola y disparó, pero fui capaz de evitar de nuevo las balas. Salté hasta sus hombros y con una maniobra, lo derribé contra el suelo. Una vez ahí, tomé su cuello con mis manos y lo estrujé, en un intento por cortar su respiración.

_Perdóname, Chris_

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero si es el dulce encuentro familiar de los Redfield —dijo Wesker en tono burlón —. Lamento interrumpir tan íntimo momento.

— ¿Qué le has hecho, bastardo? —apenas pudo decir Chris.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? —Wesker se deshizo del habano que fumaba y continuo: —Tu dulce hermana es ahora uno de mis más leales súbditos.

Chris logró empujarme y liberarse de mi agarre. Se llevó la mano al cuello y me dedicó una mirada llena de dolor. Una punzada de angustia cruzó por mi pecho, una lágrima bajó por mi rostro y comencé a sollozar.

—Lo siento… —dije en voz baja.

Por primera vez en años me sentí con un poco de control sobre mi cuerpo. Había lastimado a mi hermano y aquello me hizo sentir terrible, las marcas rojas sobresalían de su cuello y aún trataba de recuperar el aliento. Me sentía mal conmigo misma, Me acerqué a él y extendí mi mano intentando tocarlo. Chris sonrió y extendió la suya, apenas sentí el roce de sus dedos, cuando una fuerte descarga en mi pecho me tomó por sorpresa, obligándome a caer de rodillas en el suelo.

—Claire —Chris se puso de rodillas junto a mí y me abrazó.

—Chris… corre… —murmuré en su oído. Me sentía a salvo con él pero debía advertirlo. El suero corría con más fuerza en mis venas, arrasando de nuevo con mi voluntad.

— ¡No! —él se aferró a mí como un chiquillo asustado y continuó: — Jill y yo venimos a salvarte. No nos iremos sin ti.

Más lágrimas cayeron. No quería dejarlo ir, pero tampoco deseaba que terminara muerto con mis propias manos. Me levanté del suelo y di un paso atrás. Había perdido el control de mi misma y arremetí con fuerza contra Chris, empujándolo con fuerza hacia una de las paredes de piedra. Él se llevó la mano al estómago e intentó recuperar el aliento. Jill disparó, ésta vez dio justo en el dispositivo que brillaba en mi pecho como una gema maldita. Punzadas de dolor atacaron mi cabeza, como si fueran miles de agujas penetrando cada rincón de mi cerebro.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y deambulé unos pasos, soltando alaridos de dolor. Sentía como si una barrera en mi interior se estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó Wesker y enseguida volvió a subir la dosis del suero—. No voy a perderla.

El aire se sentía cada vez más pesado y mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho. Una carga más del suero y seguro terminaría muerta. Di un par de saltos hasta donde estaba Jill, ésta corrió y la perseguí derribando todo lo que se interponía a mi paso.

Wesker miraba la escena fascinado. Quería atacarlo a él en lugar de perseguir a la compañera de mi hermano, ese infeliz merecía morir y no ella. Estaba cansada lastimar inocentes por la causa de ese lunático, simplemente no era justo para nadie. Toda la rabia acumulada por los años de encierro y soledad vino a mí como un golpe en el pecho y entonces sucedió…

Me detuve en seco y me volví hacia mi verdugo. Di un salto y le propiné un par de golpes, haciendo que soltara el control de mando del dispositivo al suelo. Wesker no daba crédito a lo que sucedía. Los recuerdos del calvario que viví a su lado siguieron golpeando mi mente y me devolvían el control de mis acciones. Lo empujé contra una de las paredes, lo tomé por el cuello, levantándolo hasta que las puntas de sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo.

Era mi oportunidad de ser libre y no iba a desaprovecharla.

.

.

**_Albert_ **

La había perdido.

El espíritu rebelde de Claire había salido a la superficie y nada lo detendría. El suero ya no tenía efecto, no obstante; las habilidades sobrehumanas que adquirió seguirían en ella por siempre. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Algún error en los cálculos? ¿O quizá la dosis no fue la adecuada? El control de mando estaba arruinado y el dispositivo que estaba en el pecho de mi princesa de hielo dejó atrás su brillo escarlata y ahora sólo era un montón de chatarra sin ninguna utilidad.

Claire me sujetaba con fuerza y por primera vez en años me sentí vulnerable. El aire escapaba de mis pulmones y volvía con una lentitud agónica. La miré de frente y me encontré con su mirada gélida clavada en mí. Podía ver todo el odio reflejado en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y aquello me provocó una punzada de dolor. ¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?, ¿Acaso esperaba que ella sintiera por mí algo más que desprecio? ¿Gratitud… o amor?, vaya si yo era un idiota, arruiné su vida, la alejé de la gente que amaba y la hice mi esclava personal durante años. Debería sentirme el peor de los infelices, pero no fue así.

Claire era tan sólo un sujeto de pruebas… sólo eso.

Apreté los dientes mientras ella aumentaba la intensidad de su agarre. Claire era una mujer con una fuerza increíble, nada comparada con la chiquilla débil que rescaté aquella noche en el estadio de Raccon City. Estaba a dos segundos de perder el sentido, cuando mi instinto de supervivencia salió a flote y le di un golpe, logrando zafarme de su mortal ataque.

Me llevé la mano al cuello y comprobé que no hubiese roto algún hueso. Claire de inmediato se abalanzó sobre mí y logré esquivarla sin problema. Estaba dispuesta a matarme y de nuevo la decepción se apoderó de mis pensamientos.

La amaba.

Todos estos años de cautiverio, no sólo la cambiaron a ella. Comprendí por qué buscaba cualquier excusa para meterme en sus sábanas y hacerla mía. No era sólo un acto carnal, me gustaba pasar las horas tocando su piel desnuda mientras dormía plácidamente en mis brazos. Acabé con cada uno de los bastardos que se atrevieron a lastimarla, cuando alguna misión se le salía de las manos —incluyendo al cretino de Mark Thompson, el novio violento—, y descubrí que no había placer más grande que el contemplar su exquisita belleza.

Tenía que dejar de comportarme como un adolescente enamorado y quería sobrevivir. Hice a un lado el sentimentalismo barato y luché contra ella como lo haría contra cualquier enemigo. Lancé un par de golpes certeros en su rostro y abdomen, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Claire cayó de rodillas y rápidamente se puso de pie para golpearme con la rodilla en la cara.

Si no la detenía, me mataría en cuestión de minutos. Entonces saqué mi arma y apunté directo en su rostro.

—Después de todo no eres más que un experimento fallido, Claire Redfield.

Claire me miró desafiante y dijo: — Anda, dispara. Termina con el trabajo de una buena vez. Después de todo, tú me mataste el desde el día en que me hiciste tu prisionera.

No había ningún atisbo de miedo en su voz y su mirada seguía férrea sobre mí.

Era el fin.

Jale el gatillo y Claire cerró los ojos, aceptando su trágico destino. De pronto, Chris Redfield se abalanzó sobre su hermana, recibiendo la bala en el pecho.

— ¡Chris! —gritó Jill al tiempo que corría a auxiliar a su compañero.

Claire se quedó petrificada. Tenía la cara salpicada por la sangre de su hermano. Jill solicitó refuerzos a través del radio mientras trataba de hacer volver en sí a Chris. Aún quedaban dos balas en la recámara de mi pistola, podía volver a disparar, pero por alguna extraña razón la idea de matar Claire ya no resultaba tentadora.

.

.

**_Claire_ **

Todo había sucedido muy rápido.

La pelea, los golpes… y el disparo.

La imagen de mi hermano siendo herido por Albert me hizo volver a la realidad. Jill hablaba con furia a través del radio, solicitando una extracción del lugar. El hombre del otro lado de la transmisión respondió que en una hora estarían con ellos.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Chris no tiene una hora para que ustedes terminen de beber su café —sentenció Jill al hombre—. Tenemos un herido de gravedad.

—Necesitamos la autorización de Anderson para volar allá.

— ¡Anderson y todos sus lacayos pueden irse al diablo! —gritó Jill, estrujando la radio con fuerza.

—Jill, soy Barry. Estaremos en diez minutos contigo.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! —las facciones de Jill se suavizaron—. Burton sabía que podía contar contigo. ¿Qué le dirás a Anderson?

—Que bese mi sucio trasero —Barry soltó una carcajada—. Tengo un piloto listo para volar. Te veré más tarde.

—Gracias —Jill cortó la transmisión.

Chris abrió los ojos y estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar mi rostro. Acarició mi mejilla con ternura y dijo: —Siempre supe que estabas viva.

Rompí en llanto y abracé a mi hermano. Mientras sollozaba sobre su pecho, Chris acariciaba mi pelo como cuando éramos niños.

—Debí cuidar más de ti, Claire —dijo en voz baja.

—Y yo no debí ir a ese concierto —le dije entre lágrimas.

—Eso ya no importa.

Jill me tomó del brazo y me dedicó una sonrisa. Me hice a un lado para que ella revisara la herida de Chris. Debido a la emoción del momento, olvidé que Albert estaba en la misma habitación que nosotros. Los busqué con la vista, pero no pude encontrarlo.

Había escapado… Una sensación de paz me invadió por dentro… Por fin estaba a salvo.

.

.

**_Seis meses después…_ **

**_Claire_ **

—Vamos, apaga las velas de una buena vez —dijo Chris

—Deja que al menos pida un deseo, Chris —lo reprendió Jill y después dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Cerré los ojos, pedí un deseo y apagué las velas. Jill, Chris, Barry y algunos miembros de la BSAA comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que un par de meseras se acercaron a nuestra mesa para servir charolas con alitas de pollo y jarras de cerveza.

Esa noche se jugaba el partido por el campeonato nacional de fútbol. Chris le apostó cien dólares a Barry a que los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra se llevarían la copa. Jill decidió que sería buena idea celebrar mi cumpleaños número treinta en su bar favorito, aunque no me agradaba mucho el plan, tenía que admitir que ella tuvo razón al decir que sería divertido salir una noche del apartamento que compartía con ellos desde hacía seis meses.

Chris invitó a un par de amigos más de la BSAA, Randy Robb y Nick Spencer. El lugar estaba a tope. Había banderas de diferentes equipos de fútbol adornando las paredes y fotografías de jugadores famosos. Era un local sencillo, en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York, tal vez la comida era mala —las alitas de pollo sabían a plástico quemado—, pero el ambiente era muy agradable. Por un momento me sentí aquella chica de diecinueve que salía de fiesta con sus amigos en Raccon City.

De pronto un grito ensordecedor de apoderó del ambiente, mi hermano levantó el brazo en señal de victoria, derramando la cerveza de su tarro. Los patriotas habían anotado y eran campeones nacionales. Chris abrazó a Jill por los hombros y la besó de forma apasionada frente a todo el mundo sin pena alguna. Barry trataba de asimilar la derrota y ordenó una botella de Whisky. Randy coqueteaba con una de las camareras y de Nick no había señales que estuviera cerca desde hacía diez minutos.

El humo a cigarrillo comenzó a molestarme y decidí salir a tomar aire fresco. Me apoyé en la pared de ladrillo rojo del local y dejé que mis pulmones se llenaran con la brisa nocturna. Era sábado por la noche, había mucha actividad en los bares cercanos. Nueva York era una ciudad que parecía nunca dormir. Me encantaba la vida en aquella urbe de asfalto, edificios altos y calles que parecían nunca tener fin. Aunque debo decir que seguía echando de menos a Raccon City. Chris me contó sobre la tragedia como fue que el lugar donde viví mis mejores recuerdos fue borrado del mapa.

No podía creerlo al principio y más aún cuando me contó que Albert Wesker estaba involucrado en ello.

El sonido de unas pisadas irrumpen mis pensamientos. Junto al bar hay un callejón oscuro y parece que ruido proviene de ahí. Pensé que quizá era un gato y no le di importancia.

Levanté la mirada al cielo y me deleité con vista. Las estrellas brillaban como gemas en el firmamento y la luna estaba en lo alto iluminando todo lo que estaba bajo su suave resplandor. Vi como una sombra alta se movía rápidamente por el callejón, lo primero que pensé fue que se trataba de un ladrón, así que me puse en alerta. Estaba a punto de volver al bar cuando un par de ojos escarlata se aparecieron en la oscuridad.

—No puede ser —dije en voz baja—. ¿Albert?

Me adentré al callejón con el corazón desbocado. Había noches en las que sentía que alguien se asomaba a través de mi ventana, mientras dormía. Pensé que todo era producto del trauma que viví, no obstante; una noche el brillo de aquellos ojos escarlata se asomó por el cristal, el cual era el mismo que se veía por el callejón.

Caminé lento hacia el origen de aquel brillo aterrador. De pronto, sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y le solté un puñetazo en la cara.

— ¡Mierda! —Gritó Nick llevándose la mano a la mandíbula—. Veo que sabes cuidarte sola.

—Lo siento —me disculpé apenada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buscándote. Barry y Randy dijeron que irían a un club nudista en Jersey. Jill y tu hermano dijeron que celebrarían en casa el triunfo de los Patriotas.

—Entonces supongo que no puedo ir a casa en un rato —repuse en forma pícara. Después de seis meses de compartir piso con esos tórtolos, ya sabía cómo festejarían el campeonato de los Patriotas.

—Chris me dijo que te acompañara el resto de la noche —Nick se llevó la mano a la nuca.

—Encima de que me deja sola en mi cumpleaños, contrata a una niñera para que me cuide —le dije a Nick con falsa irritación.

—Hay un lugar donde tocan buena música y las alitas de pollo no saben mierda. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? —me invitó él de forma seductora.

— ¿Por qué no? —Sabía que a Nick yo le gustaba. Cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas no se resistiría a sus uno noventa de músculos, coronados por un par de hermosos ojos verdes, cabello castaño rizado y una sonrisa de ángel.

Me volví hacia el callejón y los ojos escarlata ya no estaban. Nick me entregó una chaqueta de cuero y nos encaminamos hacia su motocicleta. Antes de partir del bar, vi como la sombra de nuevo se movió hacia la luz y un par de gafas negras se asomaron.

—Albert… —murmuré…

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Nick ajustándose el casco.

—No, no es nada —respondí y los dos dejamos el bar.


End file.
